hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. William Wickman
William Wickman is the main character of the Hillbrook Asylum series. He is the current Director of Hillbrook Asylum. Very little is known about his personality, but he is well known among the inmates. He was created by the series creator, Kenny Wikblad. who also voices the character. History Wickman, Real name Vilhelm Vikman, was born in Sweden. Vikman studied medicine and psychology at a prestigefull Stockholm University and went on to become a renowned Psychiatrist. Eventually, Vikman moved to the US and changed his name to William Wickman (for unknown reasons.). There he took a job as a Doctor at the notorious Hillbrook Asylum - his future home - and quickly rose among the ranks of the staff. When Director Karen Stein died (under mysterious circumstances), Wickman took over as the new Director of Hillbrook. He has held the position ever since. Powers and Abilities Personality Wickman is a known sadist and seems to be just as insane as the patients he "treats". He is well known for using electric shock therapy on his patients, and sometimes even subjects other Hillbrook doctors to the treatment. It's even been implied that he enjoys subjecting himself to it from time to time, in order to - as he himself puts it - "relieve stress". Wickman also utilize other barbaric methods on his patients, such as the time he and Dr. Millers sliced open patient #297's skull, in order to have a peek inside his brain. They learned nothing from the procedure and Wickman supposedly also left a sponge inside #297's skull on "accident". Due to his cruel nature, Wickman is feared by most of the patients at Hillbrook. Relationships Dr. ? Wickman acts as if he's annoyed by the activities of patient #621, alias "Dr. ?", but in reality he actually find his mad antics at the asylum rather amusing. In a way, Wickman almost considers him a friend. Uproar The leader of the "Silent" and Wickman's hated nemesis. Officially, Wickman considers the mysterious Uproar to be a clown and a coward. The Piranha Boy Patient #502, one of Wickman's patients. #502 is the patient Wickman hates the most, as he has been bitten by him on numerous occassions. Mr. Blank Patient #922, one of Wickman's patients. #922 is so far Wickman's favorite patient, as he never cause trouble and responds very well to Wickman's "treatments". Dr. Quinton Quartermain A frustrated doctor at the asylum. Wickman share many of his frustrations, but the two rarely see eye to eye when it comes to the treatment of the patients, as Quartermain is far more benevolent than the sinister Wickman. Dr. Miller Millers A foulmouthed and hot-tempered doctor at the asylum. Wickman finds him amusing and even respects him to a certain degree. Barry An orderly at the asylum, well known for his incompetence. Wickman hates him and considers him a joke; the only reason he keeps him around is becasue the asylum is short on staff. = Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Based on real people Category:Asylum Staff